Akai Ito - Benang Merah
by kim kyusung
Summary: Yesung memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat benang merah yang ada dijari tangan kelingking orang lain dan pada saat usianya beranjak dewasa Yesung baru mengerti bahwa benang merah yang ia lihat itu adalah benang yang menghubungkan seseorang dengan Jodohnya dan ketika benang merah dijari kelingkingnya muncul, Yesung tidak tahu berakhir dimana benang merah miliknya itu.


**Tittle** : _**Akai Ito "Benang Merah"**_

 **Author** : Kimmie

* * *

 **Genre** : Romance, Slice Of Life, Comedy.

 **Pairing** : ... X Yesung

 **Cast** : Member SJ

 **Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Fans & **cerita** ini **milik saya**.

 **Warning:** Yaoi (Boy X Boy), M-preg, Yesung uke! Crack Pair!

* * *

 _ **Akai Ito**_

 _" **Benang Merah"**_

KimKyusung (kimmie)

©2018

Please don't copy paste without permission.

* * *

Summary

Yesung memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat benang merah yang ada dijari tangan kelingking orang lain, saat usianya 8 tahun ia tidak mengerti hingga pada saat usianya beranjak dewasa Yesung baru mengerti bahwa benang merah yang ia lihat adalah benang yang menghubungkan seseorang dengan Jodohnya dan ketika usia Yesung 19th benang merah dijari kelingkingnya muncul dan Yesung tidak tahu berakhir dijari siapa benang itu.

* * *

 _Unmei no Akai Ito_ atau biasa disebut sebagai _'Benang Merah Takdir'_ merupakan kepercayaan masyarakat Jepang yang sebetulnya berasal dari Cina. Konon, di jari kelingking setiap orang ada benang merah yang tak kasat mata yang akan terhubung dengan jodohnya. Benang tersebut bisa saja memiliki ukuran sangat panjang karena dua orang yang benang merahnya saling terhubung berada ditempat yang sangat jauh bahkan terpisah oleh ruang dan waktu.

Benang merah takdir pun bisa saja kusut dan takkan ada yang bisa memutuskan benang itu kecuali _Dewa_. Singkatnya kalian dan jodoh sejati kalian terhubung dengan benang merah yang tak terlihat di jari kelingkingnya.

Dewa mengaitkan benang merah di setiap jari para kekasih sejati agar mereka suatu saat nanti dapat bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta. Itulah mengapa terkadang ada saja orang yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama atau ada saja pasangan kekasih yang sekalipun sering bertengkar tetap saja bersama, ada juga orang yang bertemu di tempat dan situasi yang tak terduga namun bisa menjadi kekasih sampai akhir hayat karena bisa jadi itu disebabkan terhubung oleh Benang Merah Takdir.

Terlepas dari kebenaran Legenda Benang Merah Takdir yang pasti ada satu hal positif yang bisa diresapi oleh mereka yang hingga kini masih belum bertemu dengan jodoh sejatinya. Bukankah ada pepatah _"kalau jodoh tak lari kemana"_ yang memiliki satu makna dengan Legenda Benang Merah Takdir yaitu jodoh sejati akan selalu terhubung dengan kalian sekalipun saat ini belum terlihat tanda-tandanya, atau bisa jadi juga jodoh kalian tak hanya terpisah oleh jarak namun juga oleh ruang dan waktu.

Sekali lagi, semuanya terserah pada kalian untuk mempercayai Legenda Benang Merah Takdir atau tidak, yang jelas kali ini aku ingin membagikan sebuah kisah dimana ada seorang pria bernama Kim Yesung berusia 19 tahun memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat benang merah seseorang yang ada dijari kelingkingnya sejak ia berusia 8 tahun dan ketika ia melihat dijari kelingking miliknya sendiri ada benang merah ia menjadi penasaran berakhir dimana benang takdir miliknya itu berada. Apakah berakhir dijari seorang wanita cantik atau berakhir dijari seorang pria tampan ?

* * *

Disalah satu sudut kota _Seoul_ atau lebih tepatnya dekat dengan _Konkuk University Station_ ada sebuah _café_ yang khusus menyajikan berbagai macam _Pasta_.

Apa itu _Pasta_ ?

 _P_ _asta_ adalah makanan olahan yang sering dimasak di negara _Italy_ , sekarang jenis _pasta_ yang paling popular adalah _Spagetti_ , _macaroni_ dan _lasagna_. Begitu juga dengan _Café_ yang bernama _Mouse Rabbit_ , disini berbagai macam hidangan _pasta_ khususnya _Spage_ _h_ _tti_ dengan saus yang beraneka ragam disajikan.

 _ **Clining**_ **….**

"Selamat datang di _Mouse Rabbit_ ~." Sapa sosok pemuda berusia 19 tahun saat mendengar suara gemerincing bel yang sengaja ditaruh disudut atas pintu, empat orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam _Café_ pun membalas dengan senyuman ketika pemuda itu menyambutnya hangat.

"Yesungie, aku dan temanku pesan seperti biasanya oke."

"Baik _hyung_!." Balas pria bernama Yesung sembari hormat kepada pengunjung yang memang sudah akrab dengannya. Karena letak _café_ yang berdekatan dengan sekolah dan _Universitas_ menjadikan _café Mouse Rabbit_ sering dikunjungi oleh murid sekolah dan mahasiswa yang ingin makan siang ataupun menghabiskan waktunya entah untuk nongkrong saja atau belajar sambil makan.

 _ **TUK…**_

"Mingyu _hyung_ , ini empat porsi _pasta with_ _creamy mushroom sauce_ dan _Ice coffee_ kalian." Ucap Yesung yang meletakkan satu persatu piring berisi _spagehtti_ serta minuman dimeja. Mingyu adalah salah satu mahasiswa _Konkuk University_ yang sering makan siang di _Café Mouse Rabbit_ , karena jaraknya dekat dan harga yang _standart_ untuk kantong pelajar inilah yang menjadikan _MoBit_ sering dikunjungi. Bayangkan saja semangkuk _spagehtti_ bisa dinikmati hanya dengan 2.500 _won_ saja. Bukankah itu surga dunia bagi anak pelajar yang ingin merasakan makanan enak tanpa perlu menghabiskan banyak uang.

" _Gomawo_ Yesungie." Ucap Mingyu dengan cengerian khasnya.

"Oh iya, minggu depan kau sudah menjadi murid kuliahan nde, dimana itu ?." Tanya Hoshi sembari memakan _spaghetti_ miliknya. Yesung yang awalnya ingin kembali ke posisi jaga sejenak melirik keadaan _Café_ apakah banyak pengunjung yang harus ia layani atau tidak, tapi sepertinya pengunjung tidak terlalu ramai dan pemilik _cafe_ ini juga sedang keluar jadi mengobrol sebentar tidak akan menjadi masalah.

" _Yonsei University_." Jawab Yesung malu – malu saat mengucapkan nama kampusnya.

"Woaah! Disana kan terkenal banyak wanita cantik dan laki – laki tampannya."

'Itu benar, makanya aku mendaftar kesana.' Batin Yesung yang tanpa sadar cengar – cengir mendengar obrolan Hoshi, Vernon dan Lee Chan yang membicarakan kampusnya.

"Jangan bilang kau masuk ke sana itu karena mengincar wanita cantiknya, Yesungie." _**Uhuk**_ _ **...**_ Yesung langsung terbatuk mendengar ucapan Mingyu yang tepat sasaran. Bagaimana bisa ia menebak dengan tepat, apakah Mingyu memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk membaca pikiran orang lain atau memang hal yang Yesung pikirkan selalu tertulis diwajahnya.

"Te-tentu saja tidak _hyung_ , aku memilihnya karena kampus itu bagus." Ucap Yesung membela diri.

"Tapi aku pernah mendengar rumor mistis tentang kampus itu." _**Gleg**_ , seketika wajah Yesung langsung berubah pucat, Hoshi yang melihat ekpressi wajah Yesung langsung saja menyengol lengan teman disampingnya agar tidak mengatakan hal aneh.

"Aaakh! _Mian_ Yesungie, aku tidak bermaksud menakuti mu."

"Memangnya ada rumor apa Lee Chan _hyung_ ?." Tanya Yesung kali ini sembari tersenyum ramah namun aura dibelakangnya berkata lain. Jujur saja Yesung benci dengan hal – hal mistis, namun karena Lee Chan sudah menyingung rumor tentang sekolah yang akan ia tempati untuk menempuh pendidikannya, suka tidak suka Yesung ingin tahu dari pada nanti malam ia tidak bisa tidur karena penasaran.

"I-itu…" Akhirnya Lee Chan menceritakan rumor yang ia dengar dari salah satu teman kampusnya bahwa diatas puncak gunung belakang kampus _Yonsei_ terdapat sebuah gedung perpustakaan bertingkat dua yang sudah puluhan tahun tidak dipakai, rumornya diperpustakaan tersebut sekarang digunakan sebagai tempat penyimpanan buku dan arsip – arsip lama milik kampus _Yonsei_ _._ Konon diantara buku dan arsip disana ada sebuah kaca besar yang ketika kau berdiri didepan kaca tersebut, percaya atau tidak ketika sinar bulan memantulkan sinarnya ke kaca itu, kau bisa melihat sosok orang yang kau cintai.

" _M_ _woya_! Cerita macam apa itu ?!." Seru Yesung yang sudah merinding geli setelah mendengar cerita Lee Chan yang entah dimana letak rasa _horror_ nya.

"Yak! Yak! sakit! Bukankah itu mistis ?." Leguh Lee Chan yang sekarang sedang dijitak oleh temannya berkali – kali.

"Mistis bagimu, jika yang kau lihat dipantulan kaca itu adalah mantan pacar mu." Balas Mingyu yang seketika langsung membuat seluruh temannya tertawa termasuk Yesung.

.

.

.

"Yesung pastikan kau mengunci pintu _café_ dengan benar." Perintah seorang pria yang jika dilihat sekilas mirip dengan Yesung, wajah yang mungil, kulit yang putih serta rupa yang bisa masuk dalam dua kategori yaitu cantik dan tampan. Siapakah dia ? mungkinkah pria itu kakak Yesung ? pria yang kini menginjak usia 36 tahun dan memiliki nama lengkap Kim Heechul ini merupakan...

"Baik _Appa_." Ayah Yesung, banyak pengunjung dan orang – orang yang belum mengenal akan menganggap mereka berdua adalah adik – kakak, menikah diusia muda yaitu 20 tahun dan setahun kemudian dikaruniai seorang anak laki – laki membuat jarak antara ayah – anak ini tidak terlalu jauh terpautnya dan lebih menakjubkannya lagi pria beranak satu ini merupakan pemilik dari _Mouse Rabbit_ , satu – satunya peninggalan yang tersisa dari mendiang istrinya sebelum ia meninggal.

 _ **TAP...**_ Setelah memastikan pintu telah terkunci dengan baik, Yesung pun menghampiri sang ayah yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Berjalan beriringan seperti ini membuat keduanya terdiam, karena tidak ada pembahasan yang harus mereka obrolkan hingga sesaat kemudian Yesung dilanda rasa lapar.

" _Appa_ , bisakah kita makan lebih dulu sebelum pulang ?."

"Tentu, bagaimana dengan _Hamburger_ ?."

"Tidak mau."

" _Pasta_ ?."

"Bosan, setiap hari aku selalu mencicipi _pasta_ didapur."

" _Pizza_ ?."

"Kemarin kita baru makan itu kan."

"Lalu kau mau makan apa jika _hamburger_ , _pasta_ dan _pizza_ saja tidak mau ?." Tanpa saling pandang, mereka berdua berdebat satu sama lain dengan pandangan lurus melihat jalanan.

"Oh, bagaimana jika kita makan nasi campur di dekat minimarket ?."

"Restaurant itu kan sudah tutup sebulan yang lalu."

"Benarkah ? hahaha, _Appa_ tidak ingat."

"Dasar pikun."Gumam Yesung yang tidak sengaja didengar oleh Heechul.

 _ **Bruk**_...dengan sekali dorong sang ayah berhasil menghimpit tubuh mungil Yesung ke dinding salah satu toko yang berjejer rapi dipinggir jalan.

"Siapa tadi yang kau bilang pikun, eum ? bibir mu ini ingin dicium rupanya." _Smirk_ Heechul yang sudah mengangkat dagu anaknya sendiri, mungkin bagi sebagian orang jika berada diposisi Yesung saat ini akan merasa _melting_ tapi bagi Yesung ini sangatlah _horror_.

"Kyaaaa! Mereka akan berciuman ditengah jalan." _**Dheg,**_ mendengar teriakan pejalan kaki yang heboh melihat posisinya, Yesung berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh sang ayah _abnormal_ -nya agar menjauh. Namun sudah terlambat untuk lepas dari cengkaraman sang ayah yang cintanya sudah _overload_ ini.

"Yak! _Appa pabo_! Lepaskan!." Teriak Yesung yang malah membuat bibir Heechul semakin lama semakin mendekati bibirnya.

 _ **Cup,**_ terkecup sudah bibir plum Yesung oleh ayahnya.

 _ **Plak, duagh...bughh!**_ Dan kini terkapar sudah tubuh Heechul dipinggir jalan dengan baju dan wajah yang penuh dengan cap sepatu dan cap lima jari.

"Dasar _pabo! pabo! pabo!_." Umpat Yesung yang meninggalkan Heechul sambil menghentak – hentakkan kakinya kesal. _Well_ , sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Yesung dicium oleh Heechul dibibir. Mau berapa kali Heechul menciumnya, Yesung tidak akan marah karena Yesung tahu itu adalah bukti betapa Heechul begitu mencintai dirinya. Namun kini usia Yesung sudah bukan anak – anak lagi, Yesung tidak mau jika orang – orang akan salah paham kepada hubungan mereka, itu saja.

.

.

.

 _ **TAP, TAP...**_

Sambil mengucek sebelah matanya menggunakan tangan perlahan Yesung yang masih setengah mengantuk turun dari tangga dengan wajah _adorable_ nya.

" _Morning appa_." Sapanya imut kepada Heechul yang setiap pagi selalu membuatkan sarapan bergizi untuknya agar ia yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan bisa tumbuh dengan baik.

" _Morning baby_ , ini sarapan mu. Cepat makan dan segera mandi, hari ini kau tidak perlu membantu _appa_ di _cafe_."

" _Waeyo_ ?!." Tanya Yesung yang rasa kantuknya langsung hilang begitu saja saat mendengar dirinya tidak boleh pergi membantu lagi.

"Kata Shindong, saat _appa_ pergi keluar sebentar ia melihat mu diganggu oleh mahasiswa _KonKuk_."

"Hah ? mahasiswa ?."

"Benar, empat orang mahasiswa."

"Akh...itukan Mingyu _hyung_ dan teman – temannya. _Appa_ kenal dengan mereka kan, bukankah selama ini mereka memang senang menggangu ku."

"..."

" _Appa_ , jangan bilang kau cemburu _lagi_ ?." Tekan Yesung dalam kata terakhirnya, bagaimana bisa ayahnya selalu termakan oleh ucapan Shindong begitu mudah. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, Heechul yang wajahnya sudah memerah malu langsung menyodorokan sebuah amplop coklat didepan wajah Yesung sebagai pengalih topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa ini ?."

"Surat untuk mu."

"Aku tahu ini surat, tapi kenapa suratnya sudah terbuka begini _appa_ ?." **Gleg** , Heechul menatap arah lain ketika dirinya ditatap menyelidik oleh Yesung. Niatnya ingin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sekarang dirinya malah masuk kedalam masalah lain.

" _A-appa_ pikir itu surat cinta dari seseorang untuk mu, makanya tanpa pikir panjang _appa_ langsung membukanya dan ternyata bukan, hehehe _mian Yesungie_. Tapi tenang saja, _appa_ belum membaca isi suratnya, serius." Dengan memberikan tanda V sebagai tanda sumpahnya, Heechul yang cintanya sudah _overload_ ini ternyata memiliki rasa cemburu yang tinggi juga.

"Haaa...Baiklah, mari kita lihat apa isinya." _**Sreeet**_ , melihat Yesung mulai mengeluarkan surat dari dalam amplop, Heechul yang semula duduk disebrang Yesung entah kapan datangnya ia sudah berdiri dibelakang Yesung lalu memeluknya.

" _Appa_ , apa yang kau lakukan ?."

" _Appa_ juga ingin tahu isi suratnya _baby_."

"Tapi haruskah memeluk ku ?."

"Tentu saja, ini adalah posisi paling sempurna untuk membaca surat." Jawab Heechul yang senyam – senyum sendiri tanpa peduli _death glare_ Yesung.

"Terserahlah." Tidak ingin berdebat lagi, Yesung pun mulai membaca isi surat tersebut.

 _K epada : Kim Yesung _

_Pertama kami ucapkan selamat_ _untuk keberhasilan_ _anda diterima di_ _Yonsei Univeristy_ _._

 _Suatu kehormatan bagi kami menerima anak – anak berprestasi seperti kalian._

 _Dalam rangka menyambut_ _mahasiswa_ _tahun ajaran baru, sesuai dengan tradisi_ _sekolah._

 _Kami dari_ _pihak_ _Yonsei Univeristy secara resmi_ _mengundang anda hadir dalam_ _upacara penerimaan mahasiswa tahun ajaran baru yang_ _akan_ _berlangsung_ _di;_

 _Tempat :_ _Aula Yonsei Univeristy_

 _Tanggal : XX bulan XX tahun XXXX_

 _Waktu_ _:_ _Pukul_ _1_ _0_ _:00_ _s/d selesai_

 _~Terima Kasih~_

 _ **Best**_ _ **Regards,**_

 _Yonsei Univeristy_

Setelah membaca habis isi suratnya, kedua mata Yesung berbinar – binar memancarkan aura betapa tidak sabarnya Yesung ingin datang ke upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Namun perlahan pancaran dikedua mata Yesung meredup, Yesung sadar bahwa upacara itu bertepatan dengan tanggal dimana ia harus mengunjungi makam ibu tercinta untuk memperingati hari kematiannya.

"Kalau diingat – ingat sudah lama sekali aku tidak berduaan dengan _eomma_ mu. Jadi bisakah untuk kali ini biarkan _appa_ dan _eomma_ mu berkencan ?." Tanya Heechul yang membuat Yesung memiringkan kepalanya sebelah karena tidak mengerti, namun setelah memproses pertanyaan Heechul sekali lagi dengan baik, Yesung barulah sadar bahwa ada maksud lain didalam pertanyaan ayahnya itu.

"Pufft...hahaha dasar aneh, kau ingin berkencan dengan batu nisan ?."

"Hei, jangan bilang batu nisan nanti _eomma_ mu marah kalau mendengarnya." Ucap Heechul yang memberikan _death glare_ andalannya kepada Yesung agar berhenti menertawakan dirinya. Kalau dipikir – pikir memang aneh membayangkan seorang pria berkencan dengan batu nisan, jadi wajar jika Yesung tertawa mendengarnya. Lagi pula Yesung tahu bahwa ayah dan Ibunya berjodoh hingga maut memisahkan mereka, lihat saja dijari kelingking milik ayahnya itu. Ibunya sudah lama meninggal seharusnya tali berwarna merah itu terputus namun masih tersambung.

 _ **Greb,**_ Tiba – tiba Yesung memeluk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Heechul.

"Aku ingin memiliki seseorang yang bisa mencintai ku seperti _Appa_ melakukannya pada _Eomma_." Melihat sikap _adorable_ Yesung, Heechul tanpa sadar meremas kedua pantat anaknya.

 **Plaak, Plak,**

 **Buugh...** Heechul kembali terkapar dilantai dengan tanda cap lima jari diwajahnya dan sebuah pukulan diperutnya.

"Yak! Kau ini durhaka sekali memukul ayah mu."

"Itu karena _appa_ melakukan hal mesum kepadaku!."

"Itu bukan mesum _baby_ , mesum itu ketika _appa_ memasukkan jari didalam a**s mu."

" _Pabo!_ kenapa kau mengatakan hal _vulgar_ seperti itu pada anak mu sendiri!." _**Bughh,**_ sekali lagi Yesung kembali menonjok perut Heechul tepat dimana ia tadi memukul sebelumnya.

 _ **TAP, TAP...**_ Dengan langkah kesal Yesung naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya, tidak peduli sudah membuat ayahnya K.O

"Huuh, anak itu semakin kuat saja pukulannya. Tapi baguslah, ia bisa membela diri jika ada pria lain dikampusnya nanti yang melakukan hal jahat padanya, kkkkkk~." _Smirk_ Heechul yang ternyata selama ini hal yang ia lakukan bukanlah untuk bersenang – senang atau iseng saja kepada anaknya, melainkan untuk mengajarkan kepada Yesung bahwa di dunia ini tidak hanya berisi orang baik saja.

"Yaish, perut ku..." Leguh Heechul yang susah payah untuk berdiri.

"Tapi menjahili Yesung sungguh menyenangkan, kkkkkk~. Anak ku benar – benar imut, bahkan ketika sedang marah, Hahahah." Kali ini tawa Heechul bercampur aura _evil_. Jika saja Yesung melihat sisi lain dari ayah tampannya ini, mungkin detik itu juga Yesung akan membawa Heechul ke gereja agar sang ayah kembali ke jalan yang benar dan bertingkah selayaknya seorang ayah.

.

.

.

 **[** _ **Next Day**_ **]**

"Jika kau mau, _appa_ bisa mengantar mu ke dalam Yesung." Tawar Heechul kepada anaknya yang sedang gugup. Sudah 20 menit sejak mereka tiba dikampus, Yesung tidak juga menunjukkan tanda – tanda bahwa ia akan turun dari mobil.

" _Aniyo."_ Namun sang anak lagi – lagi menolak dengan tegas.

"Baiklah, tapi jika kau tidak masuk sekarang, kau akan terlambat. Bukankah acaranya dimulai jam 10 dan ini sudah jam 09:45."

" _Jinjja_ ? kenapa _appa_ tidak bilang dari tadi! Jika aku terlambat, ini semua gara – gara _appa!_." Akhirnya Heechul disalahkan jika dirinya terlambat, padahal jika Yesung tidak gugup sudah 20 menit lalu Yesung berada didalam.

 _ **TUUK...TUUK,**_ Melihat Yesung menggetuk kaca jendela mobilnya, Heechul perlahan menurunkan kaca mobil tepat disebelahnya.

" _Wae_ ? apa kau melupakan sesuatu ?." _**Cup,**_ Yesung mencium pipi sang ayah.

"Sampaikan salam ku pada _eomma_. _Saranghae_ , _appa_." Senyum Yesung seperti bunga plum yang baru saja mekar, begitu indah, manis dan juga hangat.

"Istriku, sepertinya saat kita membuat Yesung kadar keimutan dan kemanisannya berlebihan." Gumam Heechul yang ingin komplen pada sang istri dipemakaman nanti.

.

.

.

 _ **TAP,**_

 _ **Wushh...**_ Baru saja Yesung menginjakkan kakinya memasuki gedung sekolah, atmosfer disekitar dirinya langsung berubah drastis. Yesung seperti memasuki dunia lain yang selama ini belum pernah ia lihat.

"Ke-kereen." Gumam Yesung yang tersihir akan keindahan isi dari gedung _Yonsei Univeristy_. Selama ini Yesung hanya melihat bentuk bangunan _Yonsei Univeristy_ dari internet saja namun melihat aslinya tidak pernah Yesung bayangkan bahwa ternyata lebih menakjubkan.

" _Semua mahasiswa baru diharapkan untuk segera ke gedung aula."_

" _Perhatikan langkah kaki kalian, jangan sampai tersesat atau terpisah dengan yang lainnya."_

Saking bersemangat dan terpesonanya dengan kampus idamannya, Yesung bahkan tidak mendengarkan intrupsi kakak seniornya yang sedang berkoar – koar sejak tadi. Yesung terus saja berjalan menelusuri bangunan gedung yang luasnya bukan main hingga pada akhirnya ia tersesat.

"Haaa...haa, aku sudah tidak sanggup berjalan lagi. Dimana gedung aula berada ?." Gumam Yesung yang saat ini beristirahat disebuah bangku taman yang tengah – tengahnya terdapat patung bunda maria yang sedang berdoa. Rimbunnya pohon – pohon besar yang ada ditaman membuat Yesung yang gampang hilang fokusnya mulai terlena akan kesejukan angin yang berhembus, ditambah dengan suara gesekan pohon seperti sebuah alunan _melody_ untuk tidur, lengkap sudah.

 _/SELAMAT DATANG DI YONSEI UNIVERSITY /_

 _/KAMI MERASA SANGAT TERHORMAT BISA MENERIMA KALIAN DISINI...BLA...BLA/_

"Sepertinya acara penerimaan mahasiswa baru sudah dimulai." Gumam Yesung yang wajahnya berubah menjadi lesu saat mendengar pengeras suara yang menyiarkan jalannya upacara.

"Argh! Bagaimana bisa aku tersesat disekolah baru ku!."

"BERISIK!." _**Dheg**_...mendengar suara bentakan yang entah berasal darimana, refleks Yesung yang penakut langsung bersembunyi dibelakang bangku yang ia duduki tadi.

" _Nu-nuguseyo_ ?." Tanya Yesung yang sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya untuk mengintip, dilihatnya sekeliling taman tapi tidak ada siapapun yang muncul.

"A-apakah kau tuan hantu penunggu kampus ini ? a-aku minta maaf telah menggangu mu." Seperti anak kecil yang selalu diajarkan meminta maaf jika berbuat salah, Yesung pun dengan polosnya meminta maaf pada sosok yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui.

 _ **TAP...**_ Dari arah belakang patung bunda maria, perlahan muncul sosok pria tinggi yang dalam imajinasi Yesung pria tersebut terlihat seperti malaikat, entah karena efek ia muncul dari belakang patung bunda maria atau tidak, yang jelas dalam balutan seragam sekolah musim semi pria didepan Yesung terlihat menawan bahkan wajahnya juga terlihat...

'Tu-tunggu, kenapa wajahnya terlihat familiar ?.' Batin Yesung yang sadar dari dunia imajinasinya.

" _A-appa!_ kenapa kau disini ?!." Teriak Yesung sembari menunjuk – nunjuk pria didepannya dengan jari saking kagetnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil _appa_ ?."

"Tentu saja dirimu _appa_ ? ini tidak lucu, sungguh! Kenapa _appa_ mengikutiku sampai kesini." Cerocoh Yesung dengan nada kesalnya, bahkan saking kesalnya Yesung menghentak – hentakkan kaki seperti biasanya.

"Yak! aku ini bukan _appa_ mu."

"Jangan mencoba menggelak _appa_ , sudah ku katakan berapa kali ba..mphh." Pusing mendengar suara Yesung yang terus saja bicara tanpa henti, akhirnya pria tersebut membekap mulut Yesung dengan tangan. Tapi jangan pernah menganggap remeh Yesung, dengan sekali gigit Yesung berhasil lepas dari bekapan pria tersebut.

"Aww, yak! apa yang kau lakukan cebol."

" _Mwoya_! Siapa yang kau panggil cebol ?."

"Tentu saja kau..." Kali ini pria tersebut bergantian menunjuk Yesung dengan jari telunjukknya.

"Dengarnya cebol ? Aku ini bukan _appa_ mu ? bagaimana bisa aku memiliki anak sedangkan aku saja baru 19 tahun." Mata Yesung langsung terbelak kaget.

" _Ji-jinjja_ ?."

"Lihat! Ini kartu tanda pengenalku. Namaku Moon Junhui, biasa dipanggil Jun." Yesung pun mengambil kartu tanda pengenal tersebut dan mengamatinya dengan baik – baik, sesekali Yesung menatap wajah pria yang bernama Jun itu dengan foto dikartu tanda pengenalnya. Sungguh, Yesung berani bersumpah bahwa pria didepannya ini mirip dengan Heechul, ayahnya sendiri. Belum yakin bahwa pria didepannya bukanlah Heechul, Yesung pun menelfon ayahnya.

" _Hallo appa_ , kau sedang dimana ?."

 _("_ Kenapa kau bertanya ? tentu saja dipemakaman ibu mu, Yesungie _. Wae ?.")_

" _Aniya_ , hanya memastikan saja."

(" _Aigo_ , kau mengkhawatirkan _appa_ mu ini eoh ? Imutnya, _I want kiss u so bad_ ~.")

" _Paboya_! Dasar mesum! _abnormal_."

 _ **KLIK**_ , Yesung langsung mematikan sambungan telefonnya sebelum _handphone_ miliknya hancur sebagai pelampiasan.

" _Mi-mianhae_ , ku pikir kau ini ayahku yang sedang menyamar ? _appa_ ku itu selalu bisa melakukan apapun diluar nalar orang lain. Jadi em... _jeongmal mianhae_." Jun nama pria yang wajahnya mirip dengan Heechul tidak merespon permintaan maaf Yesung, ia hanya menatap Yesung yang sedang membungkukkan badannya sebagai rasa penyesalan yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang Korea.

 _ **TAP...**_

 _ **TAP...**_ Perlahan Jun mendekati Yesung dan mengambil _handphone_ Yesung yang berada digenggamannya dengan cepat.

"Kembalikan _handphone_ ku!."

"Sebentar, aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu." Dengan satu tangan saja Jun menahan tubuh Yesung agar tidak mendekatinya.

"Oh, ketemu."

"Apa yang kau cari ?." Kesal Yesung yang melihat Jun mengotak – atik _handphone_ miliknya tanpa izin.

"Wajar saja jika kau salah mengira. Wajahku memang mirip dengan ayah mu, ckckck. Baiklah aku memaafkan mu." _**TUUK**_ , Jun mengembalikan _handphone_ Yesung dengan menaruhnya dikedua tangan Yesung yang terbuka. Terlihat galeri _album_ Yesung belum ditutup, sepertinya Jun baru saja melihat isi foto Yesung sewaktu bersama Heechul.

"Awalnya aku mengira kau mencoba menarik perhatianku dengan cara unik, ternyata bukan. Baguslah, aku tidak tertarik dengan anak cebol, cempreng dan cerewet seperti mu." _**Uhuk**_ , betapa sakitnya hati Yesung mendengar ucapan Jun yang tanpa disaring itu. Walaupun ia bukan Heechul namun wajah mereka yang mirip, seperti serasa yang mengatakan hal tersebut adalah ayahnya.

 _ **TAP...TAP,**_ mendengar suara langkah kaki dibelakangnya, Yesung yang _sensitive_ terhadap suara tentu saja langsung berbalik.

"Hei, kau mahasiswa baru kan ? Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?." Tanya dua orang pria yang sepertinya senior yang sedang berpatroli untuk mengecek taman gedung kampus belakangnya untuk menemukan anak yang membolos dari upacara dan ternyata mereka menemukannya.

"Kau membolos upacara ? Siapa nama mu ?."

" _Mianhae_ _Sunbae_ , aku tidak membolos. Sungguh, aku tadi tersesat. Lagipula, kenapa kalian menanyaiku saja, Jun kan juga me-...Huh, dimana dia ? Bukankah tadi dia ada dibelakang ku." Ucap Yesung celingak – celinguk mencari keberadaan Jun yang sudah tidak ada ditempatnya.

"Siapa yang kau cari ?."

"Aku mencari Jun ? apa _sunbae_ tidak melihatnya ? wajahnya mirip dengan ayahku, tingginya kira – kira 180 dan bla bla..."

"Sepertinya dia butuh ke UKS."

"Ayo kita bawa dia kesana." Tanpa banyak berdebat, Yesung yang sedang ngoceh sendiri langsung diseret ke UKS untuk segera ditangani. Siapa tahu Yesung yang sudah terlalu lama sendirian ditaman mengalami _delusi_ ringan.

.

.

.

 **[KIM - House]**

" _Gomawo_ untuk hari ini, kau sudah menjaga _Cafe_ ku."

 _(Tidak masalah, oh ya apa kau sudah mengatakan kepada Yesung mengenai rencanaku)_

"Mengenai hal itu, nanti ku bicarakan dengannya."

 _(Kapan ? kau selalu mengatakan hal itu. Tapi tidak pernah dilakukan)_

"Ayolah, aku butuh waktu yang pas untuk mengatakannya. Yesung itu sangat _sensitive_ dan mudah terluka hatinya, aku harap kau mengerti."

 _(Baiklah, terserah padamu. Ku tutup telefonnya)_

"Tung-.." _**PIIIP...**_ setelah mendengar sambungan disebrang sana dengan seenaknya memutuskan telefonnya begitu saja, Heechul yang saat ini sedang menelfon didapur menghela nafasnya sebentar untuk menstabilkan pikirannya yang sedang rumit dan kacau.

 _ **BLAAAM**_ …mendengar suara bantingan pintu rumah yang cukup keras Heechul pun beranjak dari posisinya untuk mengecek siapa yang masuk kerumah padahal tanpa ia cek pun Heechul sudah tahu itu adalah Yesung yang baru saja pulang dari upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru.

"Kau pulang dengan cepat _baby_ ? bagaimana upaca-.."

 _ **Wuush**_...Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Heechul, bahkan dalam mimpi pun Heechul tidak pernah terbayang bahwa Yesung akan melewati dirinya begitu saja yang jelas – jelas Yesung tahu bahwa Heechul ada didepan matanya. Bagaimana bisa Yesung melewati pria tampan dan berkharisma seperti dirinya.

 _ **DRAAP...DRAP...**_ Yesung berlari naik ke lantai dua dan setelah Yesung membanting pintu (kamar) sekali lagi, Heechul barulah tersadar dari rasa _shock_ nya.

"Yak! Berani sekali kau mengabaikan _appa_ mu yang menawan ini, hah!."

" _Mi-mian appa_! A-aku sakit perut, jadi buru – buru ingin ke toilet." Teriak Yesung yang membuat Heechul melonggo mendengarnya, lalu tidak lama ia tertawa lega karena ternyata Yesung tidak mengabaikannya, tingkah Yesung yang kebelet _pup_ benar – benar lucu.

"Kalau sudah selesai cepatlah turun. _Appa_ akan membuatkan minuman hangat agar perutmu membaik."

" _Nde!_." Sambil bersiul – siul, Heechul kembali ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman hangat sekaligus makan malam tanpa tahu bahwa sebenarnya Yesung telah berbohong kepadanya. Bohong ? Yup, sesungguhnya Yesung tidaklah sakit perut, ia masih dalam keadaan baik – baik saja sama seperti tadi pagi. Alasan Yesung tadi mengabaikan Heechul adalah karena wajah Yesung saat ini sedang bersemu merah dan Yesung tidak ingin Heechul melihatnya.

"Kenapa benang dijari kelingking ku terhubung olehnya ?." Gumam Yesung sembari menatap jari kelingkingnya untuk pertama kali muncul setelah bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak ia duga. Dengan siapa benang merah milik Yesung terhubung ?

 **NEXT/DELETE?**

* * *

Hello...saya Kembali :v

Author moodyan yang masih memiliki hutang 2 FF yang belum terselesaikan :") dan sekarang malah muncul dengan FF baru, apalah daya ku seorang manusia yang lagi bengong tiba – tiba muncul ide untuk membuat FF ini.

Btw, ini FF baru prolog yang penuh dengan HeeSung moment hahaha

Dan aku belum tahu Yesung mau aku kasih pairing dengan siapa.

Aku punya beberapa kandidat SEME untuk Yesung yaitu;

1\. Kyuhyun

2\. TOP

3\. Kibum

4\. Siwon

Yuk dipilih, yang paling banyak bakal jadi partner Yesung di FF ini (itu juga kalau ada yang minat)

Sekalian mau lihat penganut Yesung UKE Shipper masih banyak yang hidup apa ga ? :v hahaha.

Semoga masih pada sehatnya kalian semua.

 **SEE YOU**


End file.
